


Silent Warning

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Paralysis, Paralyzation, Paralyzed, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter parker has a stalker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Stalker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony takes care of it, Tranquilizers, Whump, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: “Don’t look but there is a man on the rooftop across from your apartment building who is watching you, he sent me a video and he has a tranquillizer gun pointed right at you, kid. I’m in my suit now and I’m on my way. I need you to get away from your window, lock yourself in the bathroom. I’m five minutes out.” Tony instructed him.Peter’s heart dropped at Tony’s words and he fought to keep his eyes glued to his homework in front of him, but found it to be hard when he was just told a man had a gun pointed at him.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	Silent Warning

Peter rubbed the back of his neck to try to push away the constant warning tingle, his Spidey-senses keeping a low hum that kept him awake every night for the past week. 

It was a Friday and he hasn’t slept since Tuesday when he jolted awake from his senses screaming at him in a warning. His eyes scanned the darkness of his room and he noticed that his window was open, the cold breeze coming through making him shiver. He had never opened his window, at least he didn’t think he did? 

Peter had brushed it off and latched the lock on the window before getting back under his covers to sleep, only to toss and turn for the rest of the night. The constant warning hum kept him awake and alert, warning him of the danger he was in. The only problem was that he didn’t know what it was that was putting him in danger. 

He had panicked that maybe he had some terminal illness that his body was trying to warn him about but brushed it off when he reminded himself that his healing factor would take care of it. 

Like Deadpool! He had come across the man a few times, scolding him for all the killing he did but otherwise enjoying his company. He didn’t know what the man looked like under the mask but he knew his name was Wade, he had a huge crush on Spider-Man, and he had cancer but his extremely fast healing factor was keeping it from “unaliving him” as he put it. 

Tony would  _ freak  _ if he knew Peter talked to the merc with a mouth. 

Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

Even at school, which is where he was now, his senses were a constant hum, making it difficult for him to concentrate during class. 

“Dude, what’s up? You’re all jittery and nervous which is making me nervous.” Ned leaned over during physics class to whisper. Peter looked away from the window he was staring out of, looking for anything suspicious to address Ned.

“Sorry, man. It’s just…” Peter paused, glancing at the teacher who was speaking to the class before turning his attention back to Ned. “Do you ever just feel… off?” Peter questioned. 

“In what way?” Ned tilted his head in question. 

“I dunno, like… weird? Or uncomfortable, but you don’t know why?” Peter explained. Ned seemed to realize then.

“Is your Spidey-sense acting up?” Ned queried, trying to hide his awe in his voice. He still couldn’t get over that his best friend was Spider-man and had all these cool powers. 

“Non-stop for the past four days,” Peter told him, glancing back out the window when a chill ran down his spine, a jump in his senses. He didn’t see anything different outside other than a few people crossing the street, some teens skipping their classes. 

“Dude, that’s insane. Does it hurt, or does it just tickle?” Ned spewed out questions. Peter raised a brow at his friend. 

“Both, it depends on how dangerous the threat is. But that’s not the point, Ned!” Peter shrunk in his seat when the teacher looked his way, having heard his whispers. 

“Well, what does it feel like right now? On a scale of one to ten how dangerous?” Ned questioned.

“It feels like someones watching me. And I’d say a seven, but sometimes it’s worse.” Peter informed him, doodling a new suit design on his worksheet. 

“Have you told Mr. Stark?” Ned inquired. Peter lifted his head. 

“No. It’s probably just my senses being weird, it’ll probably be gone by Monday.” Peter shrugged, not mentioning that he didn’t want to burden the man with something that might not even be as serious as it felt. 

“If you say so,” Ned shrugged and turned his attention back to the lesson. 

The dismissal bell rang and Peter rushed out of the school, jumping over the fence and taking off to the alley-way across from Delmars that he always changed in. He set down his backpack and pulled out his suit.

It was when he was finished undressing and pulling on his suit when his senses screamed in warning. His head shot up and he shot out his wrist, ready to web up the source of danger but stopped when he was met with nothing but an empty alleyway other than the dumpster and a few rats. 

Peter dropped his arm to his side and cautiously continued to pull his suit on and the mask before pressing the spider emblem and the suit tightened. He webbed his backpack to the brick wall instead of the dumpster because of previous mistakes. 

Peter patrolled around Queens for five hours, his Spidey-sense calming down and stopping completely while he was swinging in the air, the danger no longer a problem. But he knew that didn’t last. Whenever patrol was over the warning was back. 

Peter stayed in his suit, feeling safer in it and retrieved his backpack from the alley-way, holding the straps of his backpack tightly as he made his way to the train station. 

When he got home he noticed that May wasn’t anywhere to be seen and assumed she was taking another double-shift and wouldn’t be home until morning which meant he had to figure out dinner for himself. Luckily he had stopped by Delmars on the way home and grabbed two sandwiches to bring home with him.

He was pretty sure Mr. Delmar knew he was Spider-man because he always wore that grin that said he knew something whenever he would go there as Spider-man  _ or  _ Peter. And the fact that both Spider-man and Peter had the exact same request for their sandwiches. Both wanting their sandwich squished down. Totally not suspicious. 

If he did know, Peter was just grateful he didn’t say anything about it. 

Peter turned on the TV and ate the two sandwiches before going to his room to do his homework. 

He was changing back into his clothes when the warning got stronger and shivered when a chill ran down his spine. He quickly pulled on his sweatshirt and brushed off the feeling. He opened his window to let the breeze cool him down before sitting down at his desk which was placed in front of his window. 

* * *

AC/DC blasted from the ceiling in the lab while Tony was working on programming new protocols for Peter’s Spider-man suit. He was planning on installing two more trackers into the suit next time the kid came over since Peter knew how to remove the first one, that little genius. 

Tony tried to stay angry at Peter and Ned for that but couldn’t. He was actually more shocked and impressed that two fifteen-year-olds were able to hack into a multi-million dollar suit and remove the tracker. 

Tony was interrupted by his phone dinging from a message. He raised a brow at the private number and opened the message. 

The music around him became muffled to his ears when he saw the video attached, it was showing a clear view from whichever rooftop it was being recorded from into Peter’s room. 

Tony’s shaky finger pressed the play button and watched as Peter came into his room and set down his backpack to pull out the clothing inside. He was still in his suit and pressed the emblem on the chest, the suit falling loose. He stepped out of it and began changing into his clothes when his head perked up and he seemed to freeze. Looking around his room nervously. 

Tony could tell that it was his Spidey-sense telling him something was wrong and the person recording ducked a little, afraid that the boy would look out of his window and spot him. Peter shivered before continuing to get dressed. 

Tony couldn’t help his own chill that ran down his spine at the fact that someone was recording his kid getting changed. This had to be a joke. 

_ ‘Haha, very funny Ned. Isn’t it past your guys’ bedtime?’  _ Tony texted back. He waited a bit for a message back saying something like.  _ ‘Sorry, Mr. Stark! It was just a prank!’  _ but that never happened. Instead, another video popped up. 

Tony pressed play to see that the man had a  tranquillizer gun _ aimed at Peter _ . It hit him that this was  _ not  _ a joke. The only thing calming his nerves the tiniest bit was that the tranq dart that the man had probably wouldn’t be strong enough to knock the kid out with his enhancement. 

That reassurance vanished when the man began to hum The Itsy Bitsy Spider, reminding Tony that the man had seen Peter in his Spider-man suit which probably meant he came prepared and the dart probably wasn’t just an ordinary tranq dart. 

The video ended with the man keeping his gun trained on Peter, but not shooting. The man was taunting him. A bunch of pictures came through next. All taken from a distance or extremely close. 

Like one picture of Peter standing and holding onto the bar of the train, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched. Another taken from a distance of him walking into his apartment building, another of him changing into his suit in an alley-way, another of him sitting on the football field laughing with MJ and Ned, another _inside his room_ of him sleeping, and another taken from outside of his school, peering into the window which Peter sat at in his class. 

Tony ran to the cases that held his suits and called Peter, keeping his phone pressed to his ear. He shut off the music as the phone rang. 

_ “Hey, Mr. Stark. What’s up?”  _ Peter’s voice sounded through the phone. 

“Pete, I need you to stay calm. Do not act suspicious, keep yourself relaxed and keep doing whatever you were doing. Pretend to laugh at something I just said.” Tony told him sternly. An unsure and nervous laugh came through the speaker. 

_ “Uhm… What’s going on?”  _ Peter's frightened voice questioned Tony but could hear the smile in his words, trying to make it look like he was having a normal conversation like Tony said to do. 

“Don’t look but there is a man on the rooftop across from your apartment building who is watching you, he sent me a video and he has a tranquillizer gun pointed right at you, kid. I’m in my suit now and I’m on my way. I need you to get away from your window, lock yourself in the bathroom. I’m five minutes out.” Tony instructed him. 

\--

Peter’s heart dropped at Tony’s words and he fought to keep his eyes glued to his homework in front of him, but found it to be hard when he was just told a man had a gun pointed at him. 

“O-Okay. But what if he shoots as soon as I stand up?” Peter worried.

_ “Is there a spot in your room where you would be out of view of your window?”  _ Tony questioned. 

“No, you can pretty much see my entire room from outside and now that I think about it I really need to get curtains after this.” Peter told him, making a mental note to remember to ask May if he could get blinds or curtains. 

_ “Okay kid, I need you to make a run for it then. Just get yourself into that bathroom and lock it. Don’t open it until I give you the OK.” _ Tony told him. Peter almost nodded before reminding himself that Tony couldn’t see. 

“Okay, okay I got this.” Peter took a deep breath and clutched his phone tighter. 

Just as Peter was about to dart out of his room he made the mistake of looking up and out the window, directly at the man he could spot aiming the gun at him. Peter’s eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat, as soon as he turned to run he felt a sharp prick in his neck and winced. 

“Oh no…” he mumbled as he reached up to pull the dart out of his neck. 

_ “Pete?”  _ he could hear Tony’s worried voice before he dropped his phone, his arm going numb along with the rest of his body. He fell to the floor limply, the only thing that confused him was the fact that he wasn’t tired. His entire body was paralyzed, the only thing he could move was his eyes. 

\--

When Tony heard the thud on the other side of the phone he told FRIDAY to boost the juice and shot faster through the sky over Queens. Two minutes later and he was standing in front of Peter’s apartment building. He rushed in and took the stairs before stopping and kicking in the locked door to Peter’s apartment. 

He held his arm out, aiming his repulsors in case someone would try attacking him. When the main area was cleared Tony ran into Peter’s room. 

He spotted the kid splayed across the carpeted floor of his bedroom and rushed over, crouching in front of him. He furrowed his brows in confusion and flipped the faceplate up when he saw that Peter’s wide Bambi eyes were open and staring right at him. 

“Pete?” Tony whispered. Peter just continued to stare at him, making Tony uneasy. “Can you move or talk?” Tony questioned, Peter blinking and staying quiet answered that question for him. Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Peter’s eyes flicked to stare at something over Tony’s shoulder. 

“Pete, what?” Tony furrowed his brows. Peter looked back at Tony then back over his shoulder, his eyes widening in a silent warning as he looked rapidly back and forth between whatever was behind him and at him. 

Tony seemed to understand and spun around, catching the bat with his hand that the man had swung toward his head. The man yanked it out of his grasp and swung again, Tony took the hit because he knew his armour would protect him. 

The man seemed to realize that and retreated out of the room. Only for Tony to chase after him. He shot cuffs out of his gauntlet which wrapped around the man’s legs, making him drop to the ground. Tony stomped over and crouched down beside the man. 

“What did you do to him?” Tony growled. When the man didn’t talk and opted to glare instead Tony powered up his repulser and pressed it against the man's chest, burning him through his shirt. The man grit his teeth before huffing out a laugh. Tony pulled his hand back. 

“It’s just a temporary paralytic. But I added something to make it less boring. Right now he can feel his entire body burning and ripping itself apart from the inside out and there’s nothing you  _ or  _ he can do about it. Poor kid.” The man mocked with a pout. “Besides. I wanted him awake so he could watch me kill you but I guess that didn’t work.” the man laughed, fueling Tony’s anger. 

“That’s why you sent those pictures and video, because you knew I’d come.” Tony pieced together. 

“Exactly!” the man barked out an insane laugh. Tony snarled and stood up. 

“Well you’re an idiot for thinking you can tranq my kid and get away with it.” he glowered and shot him with his repulser, not killing him, but enough to knock him out. He got FRIDAY to inform the police and get them to come and arrest this guy while he went to take care of Peter. 

Walking back into Peter’s room he could hear quiet whimpering from the paralyzed teen on the floor. Tony rushed over and stepped out of his suit before crouching down next to the spiderling. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. I heard that you’re probably in a lot of pain. Blink once for yes and twice for no.” Tony said in a gentle voice. Peter’s teary eyes looked up at him and blinked once before another whimper escaped his throat and Peter squeezed his eyes shut in agony. Tony’s eyes softened and he reached down to brush Peter’s bangs away from his eyes. 

“I got you, kiddo. I’m gonna take you to the tower while the police come and take care of the douchebag over there.” he nodded his head toward the living room. Unsurprisingly Peter didn’t say anything. Not like he could. Tony was surprised that he was even able to make the pained noises he was making. Tony sighed and stepped back into his suit before reaching down and scooping up the limp teen.

Peter’s body flared up in pain at the movement and a scream got stuck in his throat. There was no way he was able to tell Tony that it hurt other than the occasional whimper. He just had to suffer through it until this drug was out of his body. 

Tony stepped out of the apartment building before taking off into the sky. Tony glanced down at the teen in his arms and felt his heart clench painfully at the tears in Peter’s eyes. 

He arrived at the tower four minutes later and stepped through the balcony doors. He gently set Peter down on the couch, making sure there was a pillow under his head. He held up a blanket and looked down at Peter. 

“Blanket or no?” Tony questioned. At the two blinks Peter gave him he discarded the blanket, taking note of the sheen layer of sweat on the teen's temples. 

Tony sat down and let Peter use his lap as a pillow instead as he ran his fingers through his honey curls. Tony reached for the remote and turned on an episode of The Mandalorian to try to keep Peter’s mind occupied while the paralytic wore off. 

Tony hated the sound of Peter’s choked cries and whimpers and repeated soft reassurances that he’d be okay and that Tony wouldn’t leave him. Not like Tony had to tell him that. There was no way he was leaving Peter in this vulnerable state. 

Tony had been paralyzed before and it was terrifying, he was completely vulnerable and unable to defend himself. 

Obadiah Stane, that motherfu-

A choked cry from Peter snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Point is, Peter should know that Tony would  _ never  _ leave him when he was vulnerable, he would protect this kid with his life. He just hoped Peter knew that. And if he didn’t, Tony had no problem telling him that over and over again. 

Which is exactly what he did as he ran his fingers through the teens hair. He clenched Peter’s hand in his free hand and squeezed it, heart breaking when he didn’t receive a squeeze back. But that wasn’t the kid’s fault. Tony knew that. 

Forty agonizing minutes of hearing Peter’s cries or silence passed when finally he felt a weak squeeze. He looked down at Peter to see the teen’s previously lax face now furrowing his brows in concentration, probably trying to move his limbs. 

“Hey, kiddo. You coming back to me?” Tony smiled when Peter’s amber eyes met his, no longer frightened. 

After a few more minutes Peter was able to move his jaw and weakly opened and closed it, testing it out. His tongue felt heavy in his dry mouth. 

“Mr. S’rk,” Tony heard Peter slur. 

“You’re doing so good, Pete. Just give it a few more minutes. You should probably be back to normal in fifteen minutes at least.” Tony encouraged. Peter managed a small nod of his head and turned his attention back to the show. 

About eight minutes passed and suddenly Peter was lazily moving his arms to lift himself up. Tony took his hand out of Peter’s hair and watched as the boy sloppily managed to sit himself up. 

The teen turned and looked at Tony. Tony smiled and grunted when Peter suddenly threw himself into his arms, wrapping his own around the man’s torso, bursting into tears. 

“What’s wrong, Petey? Are you still in pain?” Tony worried, rubbing his hand up and down his back. He felt Peter shake his head. 

“No,” his words were still slightly slurred. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. I was trying so hard to warn you about the man who was behind you but I couldn’t move and I was freaking out that I couldn’t do anything. I was so scared that I would have to watch you die and not do anything about it. I’m so sorry! I looked up by accident when I went to run and he must’ve seen and that’s when he tranquillized me and I messed up and almost got you hurt, I was so scared.” Peter rambled, burying his face in his mentor's shoulder as tears poured out of his eyes.

“Kid!” Tony cut off his rambling and pulled back, holding Peter out in front of him so he could look into the teens watery eyes. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. You hear me?  _ Nothing _ . You  _ did  _ warn me and look at me. Not a single scratch. All that man had was a tranquillizer gun and apparently no brain cells. I mean c’mon. Beat Iron Man to death with a  _ bat _ ? Did you see him shit himself when he realized he screwed up?” Tony cupping Peter’s face in his hands, grinning when he got a laugh out of the kid. 

“Language Mr. Stark.” he chastised gently. 

“Oh  _ please  _ do not turn into Cap, one of him is already bad enough, we don’t need two.” Tony rolled his eyes playfully. 

“I’m  _ so  _ telling him you said that.” Peter giggled and Tony gasped, holding a hand over his chest, feigning hurt. 

“How dare you? I just saved your ass in case you’ve forgotten.” Tony reminded, raising a challenging brow. Peter laughed. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I won’t tell him.” Peter hummed thoughtfully. Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a hug, the boy immediately wrapping his arms around the older man and sighing as he buried his face in his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Tony mumbled into the kid's hair, pressing a kiss to his curls. 

“Yeah, you too.” Peter sighed. 

“I love ya, kiddo.”

“I love you too, Mr. Stark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tony could’ve taken Peter to Cho or Bruce and give him a sedative but then there wouldn’t be any whump so let's pretend Cho and Bruce don't exist in this one :D


End file.
